The present invention relates generally to probe storage devices, and more particularly to an integrated metallic contact probe storage device.
Contact probe storage devices are often integrated with circuits for use in a variety of applications, including, but not limited to atomic force microscopes. A typical contact probe storage device is generally made from a single crystal silicon cantilever and a tip formed on an SOI (silicon-on-insulator) wafer. However, the SOI wafers may be quite expensive and may be difficult to integrate with a complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) for the contact probe storage device.
Deflections may be achieved with a highly stressed film deposited cantilever. However, the deflections are generally very small, generally less than about two microns, which may make the device susceptible to particles. Additionally, the close proximity of the cantilever to the substrate generally requires an undercut of the cantilever for thermal isolation. This undercut may substantially reduce the area available for integration of CMOS devices and interconnects.
The tip of such a device is generally sharpened by thermal oxidation, which is a high temperature process. Such high temperature processes may not in some instances be compatible with CMOS, which may make it difficult to integrate CMOS with the contact probe storage device.
It would be desirable to form a contact probe storage device that will be less susceptible to particles while at the same time having room for the integration of CMOS devices and interconnects. Further, it would be desirable that the contact probe storage device be formed under generally low temperature conditions if the contact probe storage device has CMOS devices integrated therewith.